


boys ruin everything.

by hmcm1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Pops - Freeform, as usual, boys ruining everything, first kiss?, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1
Summary: the one where b and v are held back.beronica.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 40





	boys ruin everything.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing beronica, feedback is appreciated :).

The Core Four were all at pops, in their usual booth that Pop saved for them. The table was split into two, Archie talking to Veronica about football and Jughead talking to Betty about..she can't really remember. She's pretty sure it has something to do with the newspaper, but then again, she wasn't listening.

She pretended to listen, nodding here and there, making it seem like she was interested. When in reality, she was to busy looking at her best friend across the table.

No! Not Archie, Veronica.

And she knows its wrong. That she shouldn't be looking at anyone except Jughead. But this, she just couldn't help.

Veronica was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect mouth. There was nothing imperfect about her. Well, other than her family, but its Riverdale, everybody has something or other with their families, so its considered normal.

Anyways.

Betty would give the world to Veronica if she could. She really deserved it.

She realised she had been looking to long when Jughead snapped his fingers in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts with and 'You okay?' Betty just simply nodded and Jug took that as an okay answer for the time being and carried on with whatever he was saying before.

Betty tuned it out and her thoughts took over once again.

It all started because of that stupid kiss they had during cheerleading tryouts. She didn't think anything of it at first, because why would she? Her and Veronica were just best friends, B and V, so it was normal for them to kiss sometimes. All best friends did that.

So why did she get butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of kissing Veronica, or running her hands through her hair, or when th- 

She pulled her thoughts to a halt before she could even finish that sentence. How could she think of her best friend like that?

Betty decided to just stop thinking and actually listen to Jug, who hasn't even realised she wasn't listening for the past however long that was. She was glad Veronica hadn't noticed her staring. That would be an awkward conversation to have.

Little did she know though.

<\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=-->

Another week or so went by without being seen staring. Or so she thought.

Veronica had texted Betty earlier to meet her at Pops in an hour. Betty of course asked why but just got a 'Please B?' as a response and of course, Betty said okay.

Usually when she got asked to hang out by Veronica, she was never nervous and always showed up first, mainly out of habit from her mother.

Speaking of her mother, she was being yelled at for going out so much. Which confused her.

'I thought you wanted to me to get out more? You know, be a bit more like Polly?'

'Yes! Of course I did, but Polly made time for her family! You don't! We barely see you anymore!'

'I'm sorry that I would rather spend time with my friends than I would you? Whenever I'm with you, you just lecture me anyways! Have you ever thought that's why you don't see me anymore?'

Alice just stood there, taking in what her daughter had just said. With that argument paused for the time being, Betty said she is going go Pops to meet Veronica and left with a bye said through the door.

She was significantly later than usual.

<\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=--> <\--=+=-->

By the time she arrived, she was a ball of nerves. On the walk to Pops, she tried to rack her brain of everything she had ever done and wondered if Veronica had somehow found out, but she just came up short.

It wasn't until she actually walked through the door that it hit her.

Veronica has noticed Betty's longing looks.

Veronica has noticed Betty.

And Betty can't figure out for the life of her whether or not thats a good thing.

She eventually spots Veronica sat at one of the tables at the back of the surprisingly full Pops.

She slowly makes her way over there, trying her best not to be weird and stuff.

Veronica hasn't took her eyes off Betty since she walked through the door.

When Betty got to the table Veronica got up to give her a hug with a 'Hey B' Betty said Hey back and sat down opposite of Veronica, really nervous.

Now, Betty is usually really good at hiding her nerves but it never seems to work around Veronica. She always knows what Betty is feeling and Betty always knows what she is feeling. They can read each other like a book.

'B, relax, I just wanted to talk to you.'

That doesn't help her nerves.

'You can do that at school, or when we are here with Arch and Jug.'

She is trying to stall this conversation as much as possible. Which isn't much because V really wants to talk about this.

'Well I wanted to talk to you, yknow. Just you. No stupid boys around. Just you.'

She repeats the just you part, and now Betty is even more nervous.

'Sooo..what did you wanna talk about?'

'I've seen you staring.'

'Staring?'

She decided to play dumb, which was a dumb idea because Veronica can read her like a book.

'Don't play dumb here, B. I'm not blind, you know. I'm not an idiot when it comes to these things like Jughead or even Archie.'

Betty stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

'And I wanted to ask you something.'

Veronica looked at her expectantly, wanting an answer.

'Uhm. Sure, go- go ahead.'

'Do you love me?'

'Yeah? Course I love you V, you're my best friend.'

'Are you inlove with me?'

This stunned Betty into silence. She spent so many hours of so many days thinking about this question yet she never got an answer. And if she did, she would deny it and then forget about it by drowning herself in schoolwork.

But now, sat in this booth at Pops, looking at Veronica. Really looking at her. Not the looks she gave that lasted seconds at a time, or the sparing glances. Just really looking at her.

At that moment in time, there was only one answer to this question.

She sighed.

'Yeah.'

It was like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She finally let it out. In a booth at Pops no less. Although that didn't matter. It felt as if there was no better place to tell her than in the place they first met.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Until Veronica leaned across the table and connected their lips.

It felt as if fireworks were going off inside her. The softness of her lips was nice, and her hands. Her hands were soft too. God what part of her wasn't soft? It was a nice change from Jughead's roughness. 

Jughead. Crap.

Betty pulled away before Veronica could deepen the kiss.

'What about Arch, V? And Jug? We can't- we can't do this to them.'

'So we break up with them. B, I'm in love with you too, and I see the way you look at me, the sparing glances and the stares. You look at me the way you should look at Jughead.'

Betty was stunned into silence. Veronica felt the same way as her. They were both in love with each other but held back by boys. 

Boys ruin everything.


End file.
